Spring
by satsuki grey
Summary: Sebagaimana roda kehidupan yang terus berputar, dia hanyut dalam pusaran tanpa mengetahui atas dan bawah dirinya berada. Kougami, yang sekarang melepas statusnya dari seorang 'Enforcer' menjadi manusia yang bebas dari sistem yang hampir di sebut 'Tuhan'. Itu masa lalu, dan wajib di lupakan, walau ada sisi manisnya sekalipun… (Alternative Canon)


**Spring**

 **サイコパス** **Psycho-Pass** **© Gen Urobuchi or Pro. IG**

 _ **Story and Fiction by: satsuki grey**_

.

.

.

.

.

Declaimer:

Kougami Shinya

Rated:

K

 **Warning:**

Gaje berlebihan, Typo bertebaran, AT/AU, OOC kemungkinan.

 **Summary:**

Sebagaimana roda kehidupan yang terus berputar, dia hanyut dalam pusaran tanpa mengetahui atas dan bawah dirinya berada. Kougami, yang sekarang melepas statusnya dari seorang 'Enforcer' menjadi manusia yang bebas dari sistem yang hampir di sebut 'Tuhan'. Itu masa lalu, dan wajib di lupakan, walau ada sisi manisnya sekalipun… (Happy Birthday my lovely Kougami-san~! /hajar) Alternative-Canon.

Psycho-pass

Drama, Indonesia, Alternative-Canon, One-shoot/drebble, Kougami Shinya.

 _ **(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini)**_

 _ **(Di persembahkan untuk Kougami Shinya yang berulang tahun… enjoy~ )**_

 _ **(I got some sad plot from beautifull and incredible music, Frederic Chopin – Spring Waltz)**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Tokyo Bay, politan besar dengan kehidupan elit yang di dukung fasilitas-fasilitas modern, perkembangan sistem di sana-sini, manusia yang merasa aman dalam keliling gedung-gedung besar menjulang tinggi ke atas. Namun, jika ada sisi terang maka ada yang namanya sisi gelap, walau Tokyo termasuk politan gila yang maju pesat dengan manusia yang bahagia akan keamanannya, bukan berarti angka kriminalitasnya rendah. Sangat tinggi, sangat gila. Dan semua kriminalitas itu di dasari dengan kemauan individual dari jaman sebelum umat ini mengenal yang namanya, 'Sibly'.

Pekerjaan selesai dengan mudah, dengan sangat profesional. Dia berdiri dengan mengapit sebatang rokok di antara gigi dan mulutnya. Menghisap batang dengan bahan dasar tembakau murni kemudian berhela dengan nafas bau harum khas, semua di lakukan demi menenangkan sarafnya.

Koefisien kejahatannya sudah di ambang batas normal, dan sekarang hidupnya harus berjalan dengan rantai yang menjaganya bertindak. Enforcer, kata yang di tunjukan untuk status hidupnya, dia sudah cukup menikmati diri sebagai manusia yang di anggap sempurna oleh Sibly. Itu dulu, sekarang berbeda. Banyak yang terjadi, dan wajib di lupakan pula, walau terkadang masa lalu tetap menghantui pemikiran sekalipun.

Oh, jika kau sendirian kau berpikir layaknya seorang kriminal. Dan pria tegap ini sadar betul seberusahanya ia tidak memikirkan banyak hal tetap saja ia akan berpikir layaknya penjahat laten. Hanya kikihan kecil ia responkan untuk pemikiran gilanya itu.

Satu panggilan masuk pada jam tangan canggihnya, dia hanya melihat sekilas tanpa repot-repot harus menjawab. Sebenarnya itu bukan sifat asli Kougami Shinya, tapi sekarang ini pikirannya tidak mau di ganggu gugat. Lagi pula jam istirahat itu memang hal yang paling tepat untuk merokok dan membebaskan pikiran, bukan?

Kagari menelpon, dan untuk apa? Palingan hanya mengajaknya main domino dengan pak tua Masaoka.

"Kougami-san" satu panggilan namun asli memiliki tone suara, dan itu milik wanita.

Dia menoleh sejenak hingga kepalanya kembali memandang deretan gedung-gedung politan. Wanita dengan jabatan Inspektur datang mendekatinya, "Kagari-kun ada memanggilmu untuk datang ke base Enforcer…" ucap wanita itu sekarang berdiri sejajar di sampingnya.

"Apa dia bermaksud mengajakku bermain domino lagi? Mungkin tadi malam dia tidak senang karna aku menang telak" dan ada suara kikihan kecil yang kembali bibirnya menghisap ujung rokoknya.

"Emm… aku tidak tau sihh… dia mencarimu, dan katanya itu penting" ucap Akane -nama sang wanita- seraya menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Penting?" dan Kougami mengulang kata terakhir yang di ucapkan Akane. Dan lawan bicaranya menganggapnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Coba kau cari dia sebentar, Kougami-san" dan Akane hanya tersenyum dengan manis.

Kougami heran sejenak, maksudnya- dia tidak pernah berpikir Kagari mau repot-repot memanggilnya untuk urusan penting, Kagari orang yang selalu basa-basi jadi wajar saja Kougami mengacuhkannya demikian.

"Baiklah kalau itu penting, Inspektur…" ucap Kougami seraya mematikan puntung rokoknya dan berjalan melalui wanita yang tubuhnya lebih pendek darinya.

Dengan lift yang tersedia dia mendatangi base yang di tujukan untuk Enforcer, sebuah asrama dengan fasilitas yang cukup untuk para 'anjing pemburu' beristirahat.

Dan Kougami datang, ruangannya gelap, dan seingatnya tak segelap ini. Jadi dia berusaha mencari saklar lampu, tapi tidak mungkn sistem mematikan aliran begitu saja, tidak masuk di akal.

Dan seketika lampu hidup dan sorak akan kata, "Selamat ulang tahun, Kougami" "Selamat ulang tahun, Kou-chan" dan ada yang memanggilnya dengan sesuka, dan seperti biasa, Kagarilah orangnya.

Kougami diam sejenak, dia menerka, maksudnya dia tak tau akan mendapatkan sebuah apresiasi dalam hari yang dia anggapnya sedikit sia-sia.

"Hah?" hanya pekikan heran yang di lontarkannya.

Akane mendekat dengan sebuah simpul, "Aku berpikir untuk mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan untuk Kougami-san, jadi aku dengan para Divisi 1 membuatnya, tentunya ini juga idenya Kagari-kun" ucap Akane menjelaskan dan menunjuk Kagari yang sudah sangat pede akan ide briliantnya -dia yang menganggapnya.

"Haha! Aku sudah tau kalau Kou-chan tidak menyadarinya, kan? tapi jujur lho, kalau semua ini juga bukan murni dari ku…" dan Kagari dengan sangat tersirat melirik sosok pria yang sedari tadi berdiri dengan muka masam, namun itu sudah mimik ciri khasnya.

"Apa?" dan yang merasa di lirik menjawab dengan ketus.

Kagari hanya menjulurkan lidah dan bermain mata pada lirikan sengit itu.

Kougami diam sejenak, tak pernah berpikir hal demikian. Bukan, bukan, memang statusnya dalam masyarakat di anggap sangat rendah, jadi wajar saja kalau dia berpikir dan melupakan hari di mana dia di lahirkan ke dunia yang sudah menganut kehidupan dengan sistem di sana-sini.

Kougami tersimpul, sedikit, namun sangat jelas, dengan suara tawa baritonenya dia berkata, "Terima kasih…"

16 Agustus dan dia melupakan hari di mana ia di lahirkan demi menatap para manusia dan dosa yang di miliki setiap individu.

Itu momen yang manis yang pernah ia alami dalam hidupanya, walau sekali, dan nyata, sangat nyata. Hangat, dan sekarang mulai dingin dengan temaram.

Mata tajam dengan iris lautan biru terang dan kemerahan terbuka secara perlahan, menatap panorama alam yang murni buatan Tuhan, bukan Manusia. Sekarang dirinya bukan lagi 'Enforcer' yang di belengu dalam peraturan, dia bebas sekarang, walau dirinya masih berpikir ke belakang, apa salahnya kalau manusia mengungkit masa lalunya? Itu tidak buruk sama sekali.

"Hey Kougami" dan satu panggilan dari pria tegap dengan senapan laras panjang memanggilnya dan membangunkan dirinya dari lamunan hangatnya. Dia menoleh dengan ciri khasnya yang selalu merokok di waktu senjang.

" _We should move from here, or they can catch us"_ ("Kita harus bergerak dari sini, atau mereka akan menangkap kita") dan rekan dari negara bukan kelahiranya -singkatnya orang asing, kembali berkata.

" _Hah… wait for second"_ ("Hah… tunggu sebentar") dan Kougami dengan suara serak basahnya menjawab seraya berdiri dari duduknya yang semula ia beristirhat sambil merokok dan duduk di hamparan rerumputan segar hijau.

" _Are you thinking something?"_ ("Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?") dan Kougami hanya membalas itu dengan sorot mata sedikit kaget namun tetap menjaga kalau dia benar-benar tidak memikirkan apapun.

" _Nothing at all…"_ ("Tidak ada") ucap pria Jepang ini santai dengan kikihan kecil. Temannya menepuk sekali pundaknya dan ikut terkikih pelan, menyuruhnya agar lekas.

Kougami menurut, dia membuang putung rokoknya ke tanah, menginjaknya sejenak. Pandangannya menuju langit sore yang indah dengan campuran _deep-blue_ dan _pure-yellow,_ mentari di ufuk barat mulai berganti dengan malam dingin purnama. Bintang-bintang bertaburan layaknya butiran pasir kasar di kanvas kelam langit malam.

Seorang pengembara yang berusaha hidup layaknya manusia tanpa penganut ateis dari sebuah sistem, dia, seorang manusia yang tulen, memiliki kehendak atas tindakan, bukan menurut sistem yang sok mengatur-atur. Kougami membuktikannya sekarang, kalau manusia memiliki kemauannya tersendiri seperti mereka yang hidup di abad 19 atau 21.

" _Hei Kou, hurry up!"_ ("Hei Kou, cepatlah!") dan temannya memanggil kembali.

Kougami sadar dari lamunannya, dia mengambil senjata laras panjang yang berat, menggandeng benda berat itu dengan lengan kekarnya. Kemudian mengikut dari belakang.

Sebagaimana roda kehidupan yang terus berputar, dia hanyut dalam pusaran tanpa mengetahui atas dan bawah dirinya berada. Kougami, yang sekarang melepas statusnya dari seorang 'Enforcer' menjadi manusia yang bebas dari sistem yang hampir di sebut 'Tuhan'.

Itu masa lalu, dan wajib di lupakan, walau ada sisi manisnya sekalipun. Dan Kougami sadar benar akan itu.

Terutama di ulang tahunnya sekarang. Rasanya seperti kemarin saat Inspektur Akane mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya dan rekan-rekannya mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil untuknya, tapi itu dua tahun yang lalu, dan kenyataannya sekarang ia sudah berbeda jalur, namun ia tetap menjalaninya.

Seperti roda kehidupan yang terus berputar-putar.

" _Who knows…"_ ("Siapa yang tau?") dan pria dengan nama depan Shinya berpekik membuat rekannya terheran, _"Did you say something?"_ ("Kau mengatakan sesuatu?") dan Kougami hanya menjawab dengan kikihan kecil, _"No. Nothing."_ ("Tidak. Tidak ada.") dan sebuah senyuman ciri khasnya membalas tatapan heran rekannya sekarang ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Well.. I know its kinda worst fic huhuhu… and my first fic in fandom Psycho-pass ( ;w; )/ yoroshiku ne senpai~! :3

Actually, I like alternative canon btw… hahahkkss

Well… nothing to say… I running out of words so.. need review sobs.. ngomong-ngomong yang convertation eng. sengaja saya translate heueheheue soalnya ini fic indo, bukan eng jadi yahh yahh… :''

Thanks a lot for read, stay tune and joy.. and of course, Happy Birthday Kougami Shinya…! satsuki loves you~! /die.

Oh.., saya masih di masa hiatus kok, ini hanya fanfic untuk meramaikan ulang tahun seorang Kougami Shinya, jadi yah… stay aja di library kenistaan itu hahaks :'v

Btw saya ngeship KougamixAkane iyess! Otp straight milik saiaa ahahahhahshakshk :''3 /oi. Karna menurut saya mereka itu manis-manis imut gimana yahh gitu~ /tumben lurus mbak.

Read and review

salam

satsuki grey


End file.
